It's Just a Costume Party, Right?
by 6Phantom6
Summary: It's Halloween at the WVBA, and Mac plus a friend are dragged into harmless shenanigans! Or at least, it was supposed to be harmless. Takes place in the Wii version. No love, just cheap thrills!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I know it's late for a Halloween story, but damn it, I'll celebrate it when ever I please! Anywho, this is a Punch Out Fanfiction that I wanted to create for a long time, but I felt a little ashamed for personal reasons. But, here it is.

Anyway, if you wanna know who Annie is, she's an OC I made for an earlier fanfiction I wrote for this site a long time ago. She's just the older roomie of Little Mac; no love here. As for Rachel, she's supposed to be someone in charge of first aid.

Also, if you can guess what Mac and Annie are supposed to be, then you get a cookie.

Punch Out belongs to Nintendo, and Annie and Rachel is mine

/

"I don't know if this costume fits me," Mac said as he adjusted his blue overalls. "It's a little big for me…and this mustache is itchy."

"At least you're wearing pants," Annie said as she lifted the yellow skirt, "This thing's so breezy, my legs feel like frozen meat sticks. Besides, green is your color Mac-boy."

"Still, I don't know why Rachel wanted us to wear these costumes," The boxer said, "I could've picked out something of my own."

"I think it's because we're kinda lazy when it comes to that," The photographer said, "You would come as a boxer, and I would come as an old time news journalist."

"You got a point…" Mac said, "Though I would try and go as another boxer."

"Who else do you know is four foot nine, tan, and has black hair?" Annie asked. Mac was about to answer, but came up short. "Anyway, who would have a party this late?" She asked, "It's almost ten."

"Spirit of Halloween," Mac reminded, "The night rules the day!"

"It's the day before," She reminded, "And when did you become a waxing poet?"

"Eh, I do what I please." He said. The duo reached the WVBA, finding the place dark.

"You sure Rachel said the party was here?" Annie asked as she walked to the front doors and peering through the window.

"She said it was gonna be here," Mac said as he pulled a slip of paper out, "Right at ten o' clock." Annie tried the door and found it open. She and Mac peered inside to see the hallway was dark, not a sound heard.

"Should we go?" She asked.

"Might as well," He answered as he walked in, "No point to turn back after coming this far."

"You would die horribly if this was a horror movie." Annie remarked as she followed.

"C'mon," Mac said, "What's scary about this place?"

"Let's see," She began, "We're dealing with a group of men who are taller and stronger than you, one has an anger management problem, one is large enough to swallow you whole, one really wants to see you dead…may I go on?"

"I'm not scared," He said, "I just fight." Suddenly, Mac hit his head on something, making him cry out.

"What happened?" Annie asked.

"I just hit my head on something," He said as he reached for the object in question, "I think these are flashlights." He pulled the object off in question and turned it on, shining a beam of light into Annie's face.

"Ow!" She hissed, covering her eyes.

"Sorry," Mac said as he pulled the other flashlight down and handing it to Annie, "Thought they would be cheap-o's."

"You'd think," Annie said as she turned her flashlight on, "Wonder why these were handing from the ceiling…" Mac pointed his light up, showing two clothespins dangling from a length of string, and a folded piece of paper hanging between them. Annie reached up and pulled the note down, unfolding it to find a message.

"'Mac, Annie,'" Mac read, "'If you are reading this, I need you to go to the Hall of Fame. The power went out and the fuse box is too high for me to reach; the ladder should be in the Hall. Hope you get this note. Sincerely, Rachel.'."

"What bugs me is that she had enough time to create this little get-up, and yet wasn't able to get the ladder herself." Annie said, "I think it's a prank; we're gonna get the shit scared out of us and everyone's gonna laugh their asses off."

"I don't know," Mac said, "Maybe there's a reason, like trying to keep the food fresh. We better play along; the sooner we get scared, the sooner the party can start."

"Fine…" The photographer uttered as they began their journey, "It's already humiliating that I'm wearing a yellow dress."

/

Later, the two reached the Hall of Fame, looking for the ladder in question. "It ain't in the minor circuit wing," Annie said, "Why would a ladder be in here anyway?"

"Change a lightbulb," Mac listed, "Hang a small portrait or decorations, cleaning. Anyway, it's not in the history wing either."

"I think someone said that Don's side got a new portrait hung," Annie pondered, "It's in the Major Circuit wing."

"It's that portrait with him and Carmen on Coney Island, right?" Mac asked as the two walked.

"Probably," She answered, "Not many of those portraits see the light of day." As the two walked to the wing, strange sounds started to be heard. "The hell is that?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Mac answered, "Sounds like a dog eating raw meat."

"At this place?" Annie asked.

"You're right," He corrected, "It's probably King Hippo."

"Hah!" She chuckled. The duo turned the corner and made it to the west wing, only for their merriment to be washed away. A short distance away, a humanoid creature was devouring a victim, ripping flesh and low, gurgling growling almost deafening. Mac accidently shined his light on the sight, revealing a ghoulish figure frozen in the light; face stained red with a piece of skin hanging from his teeth. Annie grabbed Mac and ran just as the monster unleashed a tortured howl, hearing it struggle to capture its prey.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Mac asked as he broke from Annie's grasp and picked up his own pace.

"Who cares?!" Annie shouted, "Just run!" The two saw the double doors, and while Annie continued running, Mac stopped to close the doors and then continue his run.

"We gotta get to a safe place," He said, "I think the locker room is our best bet!"

"Too large!" Annie said, "The nearest place is the security office!" The duo reached a fork in the hall and was prepared to turn right when something stepped into the light's path; another ghoulish creature brandishing a sabre. Mac ran ahead and grabbed Annie's wrist, pulling her left just as the creature swung. The two continued running as the new creature gave chase, screaming absurdities while preparing to swing again. Mac waved his light around until he spotted a doorknob. He dropped his light and pulled down on the knob, pushing through and closing it after Annie. "Get something to block the door!" He said as he put his weight against the door, "Hurry!"

She looked left and right until she saw the boxing glove on a rope, grabbing it and rushing back. "This work?" She asked.

"Yeah," He grunted, "Hurry!" She rushed to tie the rope tight around the knob and a handle that was mounted on the wall. The two stood back when the deed was done, watching the door bulge with each of the monster's attempts. Mac rushed off and tried to push a bench over, asking, "A little help?" Annie obliged and the two pushed the bench until it was propped against the wall, the two sighing in relief. "That should hold him off," Mac uttered, "For a while…"

"This is all just a prank, right?" Annie asked, "Is it still a prank?"

"I really doubt it," Mac said solemnly, "That was a real guy back there that got munched. Those were real monsters trying to kill us! Do you think they're zombies?"

"I really don't know," She said, "I only thought that because that thing was eating another guy, and he didn't look alive. But after that sword guy…I'm having doubts. But whatever they are, we gotta watch it."

"So," He said, "What's the next step?"

"Call the police?" Annie suggested.

"Probably not," Mac said, "We don't want to bring any more victims into this."

"We're gonna be victims if we don't do something!" She said.

"Then I suppose the main thing to do is to get out of here." Mac figured.

"But where's the other exit?" Annie asked.

"I don't know…" He answered, "I'm trying to remember."

"Bonjour?" A voice called, "Anyone there?"

"Joe?" Mac asked as he walked away, "Joe, is that you?" A dim lantern approached them, the light lifted to show Glass Joe's face.

"I am so glad to see some normal faces in this place," The Frenchman sighed, "It has been a nightmare lately."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I can't really say," Joe said, "One minute I was helping Rachel with the party, and the next thing I knew I was running for my life! All those monsters appeared, and all of us were caught off guard!"

"Wait," Mac interrupted, "You mean everyone's here?"

"Oui," The older man said, "Everyone was setting up the party, cleaning the place, or making some of the food. I don't know where everyone is; I hope they are alright."

"So, do you want to try finding survivors before we escape, or…" Annie trailed off.

"I would like to try to find the others…" Joe piped up, "I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if we just left."

"It's still risky," Mac pondered, "We just ran from two monsters, and one of them was eating someone in the Hall of Fame."

"Yeah," Annie added, "Plus I don't know if there's another exit; we just blocked the only one…"

"Not precisely," Joe said as he walked to the showers, "Suivez-moi." The two followed the Frenchman as he entered the shower room, hearing their shoes squeak on the wet floors.

"Hey," Mac pointed out, "It's wet here."

"Duh," Annie said, "In a room known as the showers, it's supposed to wet."

"No," He argued, "I mean…its wet now. As in someone just took a shower."

"Maybe someone showered before putting on their costume?" She reasoned.

"That wouldn't make much sense." Mac pointed out. A low growl made the three stop, Joe slowly moving his lantern to the source. For a brief moment, a horrifying face was revealed before its large mouth opened and unleashed an unholy roar.

"RUN!" Joe screamed as the three tried to rush through the wet area. Joe made a sharp left and ran into another room, while Mac and Annie slid on the tile and collided onto the wall.

"Ow…" Mac groaned.

"That could've been worse…" Annie moaned. A snarl made the duo gasp. "Well, it was nice knowing you…" She uttered.

"Maybe if I could land a hook at the right place," Mac pondered, "I could stun him."

"Do you wanna swing in the dark?" Annie asked. Before Mac could answer, Joe reappeared and grabbed Mac by the hand, which he grabbed Annie's hand in time for all three could be pulled away just as the creature charged. The three ran out of the shower room and through a small passage, soon entering the hall again.

"Everyone here?" Joe asked as he sealed the passage again.

"I'm okay…" Mac panted.

"Remind me to treat you sometime, Joe." Annie gasped, "Thanks for saving our bacon."

"Think nothing of it," Joe said as he readjusted his top hat, "For now, we need to keep moving."

"Wait," Mac said, "What was with that secret passage?"

"Oh, it's a trade secret," The Frenchman explained as the three started to walk, "We often use it to dodge paparazzi; no one comes through this hall."

"Why?" Annie asked, "Is it dangerous?"

"Somewhat," Joe answered, "This hall usually have rooms that control the electricity of this building."

"So, if I open a door," Mac began, "I might find a big circuit board or fuse box, right?"

"Correct." Joe said, "But don't bother with them; they're all dead the last I've checked."

"Great…" Annie groaned.

"Don't fret," The Frenchman said, "This hall is also dedicated to medical emergencies we might have."

"In short," Mac said, "We'll find Rachel's office."

"And possibly Rachel." Added Annie.

"Correct again," Joe said, "Though, we must tread carefully; I fear we are not the only persons in this hall."

"Right," Mac agreed, "There might be another monster patrolling the halls."

"Let's just find the office…" Annie uttered, "Maybe there's something we can use for defense, or a spare pair of clothes."

/

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I really gotta read the hand book for horror movies again.

Punch Out belongs to Nintendo, and Annie and Rachel is mine

/

Later, the three reached Rachel's office to find the room untouched and clean. "Guess monsters don't want anything to do with medicine." Mac remarked.

"But it also means that Rachel hasn't been here either." Joe said.

"She's probably okay," Annie suggested as she looked through a small closet, "I mean she once took down a gorilla with her bare hands…or, was that Soda when he vacationed in the Congo?"

"Both," The Frenchman said, "They showed me the photos."

"Still," She said, "She'll be fine."

"Even with such mad strength," Mac said as he checked a cabinet, "I don't think it's enough to take down…whatever those things are. Do you think we need to go out and find her?"

"She ain't like those damsels in games, kiddo." Annie said, "She'll be fine…I think. But what do we do now?"

"Well, we have several options," Joe explained, "We could navigate through the building and escape, find other survivors, or stay here and wait until morning."

"Why should we wait?" Mac asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," The older man admitted, "I saw this Canadian Horror film where one of the characters suggested that."

"How'd that go?" Annie asked.

"It might've been one of the smarter ideas, but it fell apart when everyone decided to split up." Joe said.

"Anyway, each suggestion has an up and down side," Mac said, "I think we should find some other survivors; it'll double our chances."

"Let's stay here," Annie said, "We really don't have much in form of defense, except our fists."

"I agree with Mac," Joe said, "We need to find more survivors." Suddenly, the door knob rattled, causing the three to look out the frosted glass, barely making out a figure.

"It's another monster." Mac whispered.

"I say we let him in," Joe said, "Then we can hit it on the head and knock it unconscious, taking that opportunity to make our escape."

"Sounds wonderful…" Annie uttered sarcastically. Joe rolled his eyes and motioned Annie to get behind a supply cabinet while Mac took an IV stand as a weapon. Joe looked at the two, and then opened the door, quickly backing away while Mac swung his weapon on the intruder's head.

"OW!" a familiar person screamed, "Me bleedin' head! The hell ye doin'!?"

"Wait, Aran?" Mac asked.

"Monsieur Aran?" Joe asked.

"Nah," Aran snarled, "It's bleedin' Father Christmas come early!"

"Forgive us!" The Frenchman said as Mac closed the door, "We thought you were a monster."

"One of those freaks roamin' the halls, I know about those," The Irishman said, "Nearly had one of those tear my face off."

"Where were you when this all happened?" Annie asked.

"Locked in a hall closet." He answered.

"Oh yeah," Joe said, "I think you were knocked out and placed in the closet. We were gonna let you out when it was time for the party."

"Why do you put him in the closet?" Annie asked.

"It's Rachel's idea, not mine." The Frenchman said.

"Speakin' of the nurse, where is she?" Aran asked, "I wanna ask her why she didn't give me a strait jacket this time."

"We can't find her," Mac answered, "Or anyone else for that matter. It seems everyone is either hiding or…dead…"

"Then what are we waitin' fer?" The Irishman asked, "We gotta get out here and find them!"

"We were just about to go out and find other survivors." Joe explained, "Maybe we should split up."

"Splitting up is the worst plan possible, remember?" Annie said.

"We'll go in pairs." Aran said.

"That could work." She admitted.

"That's…actually pretty smart." Joe commented.

"It ain't all rocks in my skull." The Irishman grumbled.

"Anyway," Joe continued, "Mac should pair up with me, while Annie goes with Aran."

"Why?" Annie asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Aran asked.

"No, I think she means why that set up?" Mac asked.

"I will admit," Joe began, "I am pretty weak. And me and Aran...you know…"

"Right…" Mac said.

"So, where do we go?" Annie asked.

"Me and Mac will go to the cafeteria," Joe said, "You and Aran will go to the hall of fame."

"Me and Mac already been there." Annie said.

"We didn't find anyone except…a corpse and a monster." Mac added.

"Possibly, where there is one corpse," The Frenchman reasoned, "There are more survivors."

"Fine…" Annie submitted.

/

Later, Mac and Joe were exploring the cafeteria. Food was tossed precariously, left over decorations torn, and furniture broken. "Yeesh…" Mac commented, "It's the secret paparazzi attack all over again."

"Don't remind me…" Joe said as he checked in a near-by supply closet, gasping and shutting it again.

"What'cha find?" Mac asked.

"Nothing you should see." The older man said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna look in the kitchen," Mac said, "Someone's probably hiding in the oven."

"Probably Disco." Joe joked. Mac chuckled as he entered the room, greeted with an intense darkness. He shined his light around to see evidence of activity; tossed pots and pans, spilt spices and flour, and a few broken plates. Mac checked the cabinets, only to find them neatly organized and untouched.

"That's strange…" Mac uttered, "Unless they've been sitting on the counter…" He checked the spilt items on the floor, and pondered. "This doesn't make sense…" he mumbled, "Unless the items were thrown with a great force, they shouldn't be that far from this counter."

"Mac!" Joe shouted, "HELP ME! GAGH!"

"Joe?!" He gasped as he ran back into the cafeteria. He shined his light around, only to see Joe was missing. "Joe, where are you?!" Something suddenly hit his head, causing him to fall. "Did a tile hit my head?" he mumbled as he grabbed his flashlight to find the object in question. But when he shined his light, he found Joe's head staring back at him. He screamed as he backed away, struggling to stand up. He tried to run, but tripped over a large object, his light clattering away.

He scrambled to get his flashlight back, seeing it had rolled underneath a large table. He reached to grab it, but something stronger grabbed his arm. "Let me go!" He screamed as he tried to pull his arm away, feeling the strain against his arm. The creature let his arm go, causing him to fall backwards and back onto the large object. He groaned as he struggled to stand up, uttering, "This is going downhill too fast…"

/

Meanwhile, Aran and Annie were in the Hall of Fame, the two of then examining the corpse. "Poor Bear Hugger…" The Irishman uttered, "May you find peace beyond this mortal realm."

"Come on, we still have more of this place to explore," Annie said, "As Joe said, there might be someone else here."

"Nah, there ain't." Aran argued, "If there were, they would've placed something over the corpse."

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"We may be different country men," He said, "But respect for the dead is universal. And we all respected the Canadian."

"At least we should look for a blanket." Annie said.

"There should be a supply closet in the back of the hall," Aran suggested, "They often keep a lot of tarps there for covering the memorabilia."

"Why cover it?" Annie asked as Aran walked ahead.

"Trading exhibits," he reasoned, "Protecting it when transporting it. Silly reasons like that."

"Makes sense." She accepted. The two turned the corner into the World Circuit wing. "So…" Annie began, "What's your theory?"

"The hell are you talking about?" Aran asked.

"I mean, on all these monsters and whatever." She said.

"Not sure," he admitted, "I wouldn't consider this a Halloween curse; this place is not connected to anything of Celtic, Gaelic, or Pagan. Not to mention this plot of land has not that many curses attached to it. Nothing on the news about serial killers breaking out, or people being able to successfully break in and commit murder before being spotted, subdued, and turned over to the cops. I got nuthin'. Could just very well be a freak accident in October."

"How do you know all that?" Annie asked.

"I do my research," He said, "I'm not all that bad; just bored." A splash made the two stop. Aran shined his flashlight down to show he stepped in a puddle of blood, making the two jump back.

"Crap…" Annie whined.

"Could be fake," Aran suggested as a weird smile crept onto his face, "Fake blood…heh…"

"Don't tell me you're scared of blood." She uttered.

"Nah…" He answered, "I'm just superstitious. I stepped in spilt blood…I'm gonna die pretty soon…"

"I haven't heard of a superstition like that!" Annie huffed, "You're making crap up!"

"Nah…" He croaked, "Step in the blood of the innocent, and you will die a horrible death…a superstition of long ago."

"You'll be fine!" Annie assured, "The only superstition I heard about blood is with personality types!" She pulled the man along, continuing, "Let's just keep walking and find that supply closet!"

"Heh…heh heh…" Aran whimpered, "Find it…" He started to lightly chuckle, his hand trembling, causing the light to dance.

"Aran?" Annie asked, "Aran, calm down…you'll be okay. Just take a deep breath and don't panic."

"Panic?" He croaked, dropping the light. He unleashed a terrified scream as he ran deeper into the hall, leaving Annie behind.

"Aran you cowardly bastard!" She yelled, "Get your ass back here!" She picked up the flashlight and ran after the man, saying, "Stop being scared over every superstition, you wuss! None of them are real or worth a look! Aran!" The screaming suddenly stopped as Annie reached the end of the hall, finding nothing but memorabilia dedicated to past WVBA competitors. "Aran?" She called, "Aran, there's no way in hell you could pull a disappearing act here." She shined the light around until something caught her eye. A trail of a bloody boot print leading to what she guessed was the supply closet.

"Aran, stop being a big baby and get out of there." She said as she walked to the closet, turning the knob. The door was pushed open as something fell out, Annie jumping to the side. She shined the light on the object in question, only to find Aran on the floor, his chest ripped open and heart gone. "Aran!" She screamed as she backed away from the body.

"Th-this isn't happening…" she uttered, "It's all a prank…someone's…killing us…" Something warm dropped on to her head, causing her to scoot away. She struggled to get up, giving herself a large distance between her and the body. She circled around to the supply closet, pulling a tarp out and draping it over Aran. "Respect the dead…" she uttered sadly as she took another tarp out.

"Yeah…that's right…" A voice croaked. Her eyes widened as she looked back at the covered body.

/

To be continued.


End file.
